Own Eurovision Song Contest 2
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = Charlotte Perrelli "The girl" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 02 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries |col2 =#FF0000 |tag2 = Countries who did not qualify for the final |col3 =#FFA500 |tag3= Non-participants that have entered in the past }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 2, often referred to as OESC #02, was the 2nd edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest host in Stockholm, Sweden, following Charlotte Perrelli's win in the last edition. It was the first time Sweden, had hosted the contest. The OESC #02 winner was Croatia with Franka Batelic & Eric Destler singing "On fire" which received 164 points. Second place went to Romania, third to Norway, fourth to Ireland and Sweden,host country,taking 5th place. Romania(2nd) and Sweden(5th) were the only members of the "Big Five" to make it into the top 10. However, out of the 26 countries who made it into the final, the remaining three of the "Big Five",Greece, Russia and Spain, failed to make it into the top half of the leader board coming 17th (42 points), 19th (39 points) and 20th (36 points) respectively. Venue Friends Arena, the Association football national arena of Sweden, is a retractable roof multi-purpose stadium located next to Lake Råstasjön in Solna, just north of Stockholm City Centre. The main tenants of the stadium are Sweden's national football team and top-tier Stockholm football club AIK. Both relocated from their previous home at the Råsunda Stadium. The venue has a total capacity of 65,000 at concerts and 50,000 seated at football matches, but the stadium can be scaled down to accomplish a more intimate setting to host smaller events with a capacity of approximately 20,000 guests. Friends Arena is the biggest football stadium, and indoor venue, in the Nordic countries. Initially there were plans to build a new national stadium close to the indoor venue Ericsson Globe in Stockholm, but at 1 April 2006 the Swedish Football Association (SvFF) took the decision to build the new stadium in Solna, where the old Råsunda Stadium is located. It was calculated to cost around 1.9 billion kronor (170 million euro) to complete. The estimated cost before construction had begun was 2.3 billion kronor. It replaced Råsunda Stadium, Sweden's former national arena for football. Råsunda will be torn down and will be the first stadium that hosted a FIFA World Cup in history to be removed. Blocks of 700 flats and office buildings will be erected on the site. Swedbank acquired the naming rights to the new stadium in a 153 million kronor (about 20.5 million euro) deal that will last until 2023. While the arena was originally to be known as Swedbank Arena under the deal, Swedbank announced on 28 March 2012 that it would donate its naming rights to Friends, a nonprofit organization against school bullying of which Swedbank is a supporter. As such, the stadium was re-named Friends Arena. Location }} Stockholm is the capital and the largest city of Sweden and constitutes the most populated urban area in Scandinavia. Founded no later than c. 1250, possibly as early as 1187, Stockholm has long been one of Sweden's cultural, media, political and economic centres. Its strategic location on 14 islands on the south-central east coast of Sweden at the mouth of Lake Mälaren, by the Stockholm archipelago, has been historically important. Stockholm has been nominated by GaWC as a global city, with a ranking of Alpha. Stockholm's location appears in Norse sagas as Agnafit, and in Heimskringla in connection with the legendary king Agne. The earliest written mention of the name Stockholm dates from 1252, by which time the mines in Bergslagen made it an important site in the iron trade. The first part of the name (stock) means log in Swedish, although it may also be connected to an old German word (Stock) meaning fortification. The second part of the name (holm) means islet, and is thought to refer to the islet Helgeandsholmen in central Stockholm. The city is said to have been founded by Birger Jarl to protect Sweden from a sea invasion by foreign navies and to stop the pillage of towns such as Sigtuna on Lake Mälaren. Participants Thirty-four countries announced that will participate in the contest. Germany, Greenland, Iceland, Israel, Monaco, Montenegro, Norway and Ukraine made their debut at the 2nd contest. Belgium, Denmark, Italy and Lebanon withdrew from the contest. Despite not beeing in the contest, Belgium voted for the winning contest in all shows, semifinals and final. Results 'Semifinals' Semi-final 1 *the first semi-final started in Stockholm on 15 May 2012 and ended on 17 May 2012. *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualified for the final. * Slovenia won the wildcard. * Greece, Russia and Sweden(host country) voted in this semi-final. * Belgium voted as a jury. Notes : 1. The country won the wilcard battle. 'Semi-final 2' *the first semi-final started in Stockholm on 15 May 2012 and ended on 17 May 2012. *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualified for the final. * was disqualified. * , and (host country) voted in this semi-final. * voted as a jury. Notes : 2. The country was supposed to proceed to the Grand Final, but it was disqualified, for not voting. 'Final' *The final took place between 18 May 2012 to 21 May 2012 in Stockholm, Sweden *'The Big Five' qualified directly for the final. * From the two semi-finals twenty-one countries qualified for the final, there was an wildcard, all countries voted for a country that didn't reached top ten in the semi-finals. A total of twenty-six countries competed in the final. * , , , , were disqualified. * voted as a jury. Notes : 3. For the first time in the history of the contest, there was a massive disqualification of countries. They were disqualified for violation of the rules of Own Eurovision Song Contest. Scoreboards 'Semi-final 1' 'Semi-final 2' Final Category:OESC editions